Version History
] This page lists the patch notes of Survivalist along with the changes made in each patch. * The current stable and publicbeta version is German Patch (v62.3). * The last XBLIG (Xbox) version was XBox crash patch (v56). Version 6x German Patch (v62.3) * Added German Translation! * Added Italian to list of WIP translations (that are not enabled but recognise a .tsv file) * Added gender formulae to speech parser (for translators) * Fixed various issues in all the translations. * Fix for being able to uncover parts of the map too early by demolishing fences. * Fix for crash when shutting early (down due to another crash?) * Slight tweak to sensitivity when switching targets with mouse French & prediction timeout update (v60.2) * Improved French translation. * Fixed 'Missing' quest getting stuck if Rachael dies during the 'El Dorado' quest. * Fix for not being able to reply to characters if they ask you for food. * Fix for crash on some PCs when alt-tabbing. * Fix for end of trail running quest sometimes not triggering. * Increased online co-op prediction timeout from 1 to 5 seconds. Version 5x Stability patch (v59) Stability patch (v58) French patch (v57.2) XBox crash patch (v56) Greeting and Kicking (v55.1) Online Co-op Quick fix (v54) Online Co-op Release Candidate 3 (v53.2) * Adde ability to import translations from TSV files. * Fixed some ragdoll prediction glitches. Online Co-op Release Candidate 2 (v52) * Added Progress counter when waiting for someone to receive game state. * Fixed crash when walking away while swapping supplies. Online Co-op Release Candidate 1 (v51) * Added XBox 360 online co-op. * Added AI for characters following someone who is gathering supplies, or getting water from a well, to do the same. * Added Alternate Action shortcut (middle mouse button) to inventory controls for things like Eat, Drink, etc. * Added ability for online co-op games to run at 60 fps, if all players have the option ticked. * Changed autosaves to split between Single Player and Multiplayer so your progress can't get over-written by trolls * Changed 'Don't allow anyone to join' mode to 'Invite Only' * Fixed bug introduced in earlier online co-op beta versions where quicksaves or autosaves could get overwritten * Fixed raiders bodies getting deleted immediately after they die * Fixed a bunch of small bugs and occasional crashes Prediction (v50.2) Version 4x SDK Upgrade (v48.2) * Upgraded SDK again (Steamworks SDK 1.35 * Some more exception handling Stability Patch (v47) * Fix for crash when players with unusual characters in their name join a game Voice Chat Patch (v46.1) * Added Voice Chat * Changed quest marker to be settable per-player in online co-op instead of the same for all players * Upgraded to Steamworks.NET 7.0.0 (Steamworks SDK 1.34) * Possible fix for Out of Sync error * Fixed footstep sound not playing sometimes * Fixed issue where characters in your community would dislike you for threatening looters * Fixed some errors when two players join or leave at the same time * Fixed bug where 'There's too many of them out there' awardment was not awarded if you abandoned then re-occupied your bunker. Online Co-op Features (v43.2) Quick Stability Patch (v42) Online Co-op Fixes (v40.2) Version 3x Online Co-op Beta (v39) Russian Fixes (v38) * Made some corrections to the Russian translation Russian Patch (v37.3) XBox Stability Patch (v36) New Languages & Music Patch (v34) New Languages & Music Patch (v33.8) Bug Fixing Patch (v32.2) Jim Gallagher Patch (v31) Stability Patch (v30) Version 2x Regional Threats Patch (v29) Turkish Crash Patch (v28) Steam Patch (v27) Stability Patch (v26) Misc Fixes (v25) Awardments Patch (v24) Pause/Fast Forward Patch (v23) Foreign Language Crash Patch (v22) Duplicate Items Patch (v21) Window Media Player Crash Patch (v20) Version 1x PC Release (v19) Large Fonts Patch (v18) Patch 3 (v17) * Made some looters bare-knuckle boxers. * Made it easier to get respect/approval from trading (again). * The people in Santa Maddalena and Fort Kohai can be asked for hints about who in their community might be persuaded to join you. * Prevent quitting the info screen while dialogs are up (fix for a crash). * Fix for crash in late-game quest if you kill a certain person at a certain time. * Fix for wrong amount being paid out sometimes from fisticuffs. * Added red fadey thing and 'in days till death' on hunger/thirst/sleep bars. * Day number display on loading screen and savegame info. * Stop Dan Jackson the Los Ceros gate guard from following people all over the map. * Indicate when certain speech options can't be used due to a character's personality. * Hints to select different quests for Joe and Isham when they split up. * Show more hints in the early tutorial quests that teach you to find and eat food. * Fix for crazy flickering between run and jog animation when following someone. * Show a sign-in screen if the user tries to play with a not signed-in profile. * Fix for zombies occasionally disappearing immediately after you kill them. * Massively toned down the effect where Alice gets hungrier and thirstier quicker when her blood sugar is higher. Patch 2 (v16) * Fixes for a few crashes that were reported. * Fixes for 'The Architect' quest being impossible to complete. * Added health bars to buildings. * Tried to make the early tutorial quest where you give Alice water a bit clearer. * Tried to make the early tutorial quest where you shoot the road sign a bit less wordy and more concise. * Alice warns you when her blood sugar is getting high. * Increased insulin per dose further, so she should need one shot per day now. * Made the skill levels of the 'roaming gangs of raiders' lower in the beginning and tweaked their numbers. * Doubled the amount of respect/approval you get for trading with people. * Fixed bug where if Isham picked up a second toolbox he couldn't drop it. * Made it so enemies always ragdoll if you explicitly target their legs. * Fixed bug where you couldn't buy a backpack to increase your inventory size if your inventory was full. * Fixed some late-game dialog. Out of Memory Fix Patch (v15) * Fixed the out of memory crash that you got after playing for a long time. * Insulin lasts 50% longer and is cheaper. You can also ask Clay Parker and Sam Deetz (the doctors) to give you clues as to where more insulin might be found. * The file size is smaller. It turns out there was an option do some compression that I forgot to tick the first time round. * Fixes for a couple of other occasional crashes people reported. * Fix for the game not progressing if you killed Alice's zombie sister in the water before talking to Alice. * Moved a late-game quest called Alliance to a bit earlier - this improved some things I vaguely dislike about the way things played out later on, plus it makes some insulin available a bit earlier. Original Release (v14) Category:Game Information